Elizabeth Queen: The beginning
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: AU: Buffy’s soul is hidden away from the Powers That Be and given the chance at a normal life. Instead of being an only child, Oliver was born with a twin sister, Elizabeth...


**Elizabeth Queen: The beginning**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

**Summary: **AU: Buffy's soul is hidden away from the Powers That Be and given the chance at a normal life without the influence the Powers That Be would have on her life. Fate however seems to have different plans as twins are born from the Queens' family, one is named Oliver, while the younger was called Elizabeth.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Buffy/Jason

**Note:** This is pre Smallville, with some mentions of events in the first episodes and of course stuff revealed about the Jason, Lex, Patricia Swann and Oliver friendship and characters in later seasons.

**Note2:** Many thanks to **_mysticwhispers_** for beta-ing this. Hope you'll like it!

_

* * *

_

Star City, Hospital, January 1980

"It's a boy." The doctor announced as he cut the cord and gave the wrapped up baby to the nurse to clean.

"Oh, God. Oh God. Little Oliver," Laura Queen panted, a big smile on her face.

"We're not done yet." the Doctor reminded her.

"I can't, I'm exhausted. Please? Can't she wait?" Laura gave the doctors a pleading look, her exhaustion evident on her face.

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Montgomery replied.

"You can do this honey." Robert Queen encouraged his wife.

Laura pointed her finger at her husband, daring him to disagree. "You don't speak. This is all your fault. When I get my hands on you, I'm going to ahhh-" she stopped mid rant as another contraction hit her.

Robert took his wife's hand and winced as he felt her squeeze his hand with remarkable strength.

"Alright, push." The Dr. Montgomery instructed her. "Good, I can see the head."

"Awww, I can't." Laura informed the doctor, her head fell back on the bed as a trickle of sweat ran down her temple, disappearing into the pillows below her.

"Yes you can, come on. Just one more time. Push!" Dr. Montgomery ordered.

The sound of a crying newborn filled the room again. "There she is. It's a girl, congratulations." Dr. Montgomery informed the parents. After cutting the cord he picked the baby up. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as the baby kicked him in the face, almost dropping her in surprise. Luckily the nurse next to him helped hold on to the wriggling infant as the baby continued to kick.

"Thank you Nurse Fallon," Dr. Montgomery said in relief. It would not be good to drop a newborn. He turned to the new parents. "Your girl has quite the kick there."

Nurse Fallon took the baby to clean her, while Laura Queen was given her son. She smiled happily at him. "My little Ollie." she told him, turning her smiling face from him to her husband. Robert cuddled his son close as his wife was given their daughter.

"What's her name?" Nurse Fallon asked the mother.

"Elizabeth" Laura replied.

"Like the Queen?"

"It suits her." Robert stated handing Oliver back to his wife and taking his little girl in his arms.

***

_Swann home, March 198/_

"Patricia, am I glad to see you. They are driving me crazy!" Elizabeth Queen exclaimed running towards her friend away from the two boys sniggering behind me.

Patricia smiled meeting her halfway and enveloping her in a hug. "Buffy I missed you."

"What kind of stupid name is Buffy?" A dark haired boy inquired.

"Hey, that's my name you jerk!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Actually your name is Elizabeth." Oliver stated.

"But that's boring. I like Buffy." A pout formed on Buffy's lips as she spoke to her brother.

"It's not that bad." Alexander put in.

"It's the name you'd give a cat." Jason exclaimed.

Buffy stalked over to him and kicked him in the shin, "Ow! What the hell!?" Jason shouted.

"Meanie!" Buffy stated before turning around and walking back to a sniggering Patricia and linking her arm with her, they walked off.

Jason and Alexander turned to look at Oliver, "She does that." Oliver told them shrugging his shoulders.

Jason rubbed his sore leg, "I like her." Alexander stated bluntly, looking back in the direction Buffy had disappeared in.

"She has her moments I suppose," Oliver agreed reluctantly. "You should have seen her when I glued her dolls together."

Jason laughed, "I'd have loved to see her face."

"Don't worry Jason, I have an idea on how to get an even better reaction than that one!" Oliver smirked, thinking of a new plan.

***

_Smallville, October 1989_

"You can open your eyes you know. Flying isn't scary. It's actually kinda neat." Buffy told her friend.

"This had got to stop! Open your eyes Lex! Luthors are not afraid of anything." Lionel Luthor ordered his son.

"Yeah, that'll help." Buffy added sarcastically under her breath, rolling her eyes at the older man.

Lionel glared at the nine-year-old girl. She had turned up at his home late last night, unannounced and with her nanny in tow. The woman explained that there had been a plane crash and her parents were missing. Buffy had insisted on coming to see him about it.

Ignoring her, Lionel continued, "We don't have that luxury. We're leaders. You have a destiny Lex and you'll never get anywhere with your eyes closed."

Taking her friends hand, Buffy whispered, "It's ok Alex. I'm right here. You trust me right? It's going to be ok so open your eyes and just enjoy the view."

Slowly Lex opened his eyes, gripping Buffy's hand as he did. The first thing he saw was Buffy's smiling face. He smiled back at her.

"There you go." Buffy told him, encouragingly.

***

After they landed, Lionel went to conduct his business while Buffy and Lex scampered off.

"Are you alright Buffy?" Lex questioned as Buffy was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"I think my parents are dead." Buffy confessed to him before looking him in the eye, tears forming.

Lex stood there, unsure of what to do. How do you react to something like that? "I'm sorry." He stated, only to have Buffy hug him briefly before pulling back and wiping her tears.

Buffy was never one to allow others to see her at a vulnerable point, but she trusted Alex. Still she found herself unable to grieve for her parents completely. Part of her refused to let go, at least until she knew for sure.

"Lex, son?" Lionel called, turning to look for the lad. Seeing he was in sight and still with Buffy, he turned back to business. "Now where do I sign?"

When Lionel's back was turned, Buffy ran into the cornfield, suddenly feeling the need to get away.

"Buffy?" Lex called after her and hurried to catch up with her.

He found Buffy standing not far ahead, her entire body frozen. "Buffy?" he called out.

"Shh" Buffy replied, "listen."

A faint, "Help me" came from somewhere nearby.

Buffy sprinted off in the direction of the sound, Lex in tow. He almost ran into her as she suddenly stopped. In front of them was a teenage guy tied up to a pole like a scarecrow was calling out. "Help me please?"

"Don't worry, we'll help." Buffy assured him.

Hearing something from the sky, Lex looked up. "Uh, Buffy?" he called out, unsure as something flew over them and crashed to the ground behind them.

Buffy's eyes widened as she saw the object overhead. "Run!" she yelled, though she wasn't even sure on which way to run. Lex, however, seemed less unsure about this and ran in the opposite direction of the impact. Buffy snapped out of her shock and quickly began to work on the rope tying the guy to the pole.

It was however tough rope and as the blast came closer, she realized, she wouldn't be able to save him. But she had to get to safety; she couldn't let Ollie lose her too. "I'm sorry." She apologized and ran after Lex.

***

Buffy could faintly hear someone calling out. Her head was all fuzzy and everything was dark. Something was lying on her back too. Groaning, Buffy opened her eyes and winced as even that small movement seemed to hurt. Pushing herself off the ground, she moaned in pain… Then she realized something.

"Alex?!" she screamed and pushed her body to its feet. Which turned out to be a bad idea as she pushed a little too hard caused and now she was sitting on her butt again.

She turned around, hearing someone coming up behind her. "Buffy? Where is Lex?" Lionel yelled to her.

"He… he was in front of me. Oh God! Alex!" Buffy shouted again as she carefully got back to her feet.

"Lex... Lex?" Lionel picked the fallen crops off his son only to see him huddled to the ground, his red hair lying in chunks spread out in the area around him.

"He's bald." Buffy stated, then paled, quickly moving her hands to her own hair. She let out a sigh of relief when finding it in a mess, but happily, still attached.

***

_Kansas, Metropolis University, Football field, July 1998_

"Hey Teague," a feminine voice called causing Jason to look up and towards the sideline where he spotted a familiar figure.

"Elizabeth Queen," Jason replied, a smile creeping on to his face. Signaling to his team he was taking a break, he ran over to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Buffy?" Buffy replied grinning back, despite the usage of her full name.

"It's still a stupid name."

"Yeah well, if you think it's stupid it should suit me, right?"

"You're right, I hadn't thought about that." Jason replied only to wince as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Have you gotten stronger?"

"Of course, unlike some, I actually have to work hard to look this good." Buffy informed him.

"Oh, so you think I look good? " Jason smirked at her.

"Oh totally!" Buffy answered in a valley girl voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you're not looking half bad yourself there." Jason replied ignoring her sarcasm and stepping closer into her personal space.

Buffy swallowed, as she looked into his hazel eyes. She felt her heart-rate speed up, and then just like that, Jason stepped back and laughed.

Buffy glared at him, then smirked. "Why are you laughing Teague? You that afraid of what I'd do to you if we crossed the line. Let me tell ya something." She now stepped into his personal space and placed her hand to his cheek, while running the other down over his abs. Arching into tip toe and moving her head closer, she whispered into his ear. "I've got muscles you couldn't even dream of." Then moved away and turned around, grinning, as she began to walk away.

"So that either means you've had enough practice training them - in which case I pity the boys you practiced on, or you're just trying to gall me into making a move on you so you can experience what a real man can do to you." Jason called after her.

"Who says I used boys to train them? I could have used other means while thinking of you." Buffy replied innocently, not missing a beat as she turned and smirked at him.

Jason stepped closer to her, but before he could reply Buffy placed her finger on his lips. "As much as I enjoy our banter, I just came to tell you I'm impressed that you stood up to your dad and followed your dream. Now I think your coach is calling you." Buffy informed him, to which he turned and saw his coach signaling for him to come over.

"Uh, thanks. I guess," Jason replied a bit stunned.

"You're welcome. Now be nice and go back over to your team without replying to what I said before; and I might just show up at your game Saturday." Buffy instructed him.

"Why would I want you at my game Saturday?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"Well, I was a cheerleader for a few years. If you do as I say, I might be inclined to re-live that part of me and be your personal cheerleader for the day."

"What about for the night?" Jason questioned, as he tried not to let his imagination get too out of his control.

"If you play your cards right… and win." Buffy told him before turning around and walking off.

Jason watched her go with a smile on his lips before turning around and running back to his coach and his team.

"Dude, tell me you tapped that?" one of his teammates, Stan, inquired.

"Are you crazy? There is no way he tapped that. That was Elizabeth Queen." Eric replied.

"You know Elizabeth Queen?" Coach Durham questioned.

"We're old friends." Jason answered.

"Who's Elizabeth Queen?" Stan wanted to know.

"Where did you grow up? Elizabeth Queen. Queen Industries. Star City. Any of this ringing a bell for ya?" Eric told him.

Comprehension dawned on Stan, "right, so Jason. Did you tap her or what?"

"Her brother and I are old friends and he is pretty handy with a bow, so no." Jason shrugged.

"So what was she doing here?" Eric wanted to know.

"Just wanted to catch up, she's coming to the game Saturday." Jason replied.

"You dog, you're gonna hit that after we win the game." Stan chuckled, wiping the back of his arm over his forehead.

"What about her brother?" Eric asked.

"Dude, she might just be worth getting killed over." Stan told his teammate.

Jason didn't reply as he mulled over what Stan just said. Buffy was hot, sure, but sleeping with her might be crossing a line. She definitely wasn't the one-night-stand kinda girl and he wasn't looking for a relationship. He chuckled inwardly, how exactly would that work anyways, they always fought.

"Alright you lot, back to training!" Coach Durham ordered loudly, snapping Jason from his thoughts.

***

_That Saturday, Metropolis U stadium,_

True to her word, Buffy showed up in a cheerleading outfit. She did not however join the other cheerleaders on the side of the field. Instead she was seated in the audience, albeit in the first row. The game seemed to be going well. Although she wasn't that interested in football. Buffy kept her eyes on the game while the corner of her eye always followed Jason's movements. All the while doing this, she tried really hard not to let yesterday's events distract her. But damn, just what did yesterday mean for them?

Buffy suddenly bolted up in her seat after seeing Jason go down. "Jason!" she cried out and used her trained body to jump over the railing to the ground below. Only when she landed did she realize what she had done and how crazy it looked, especially if Jason was ok. The irrationality won out though, and she sprinted over the field, barely noticing the referee had whistled for a break to check on the apparently injured man.

"Arrgh, God damn it!" Jason cursed. His shoulder hurt like hell, he couldn't even get himself off the ground and go to side so at least they could continue the game.

"How bad is it? Do you need to go to the hospital?" A familiar feminine voice questioned, obviously concerned. He looked up.

"Buffy, you shouldn't be on the field." Jason stated, not sure what to make of her being here.

"Hey, you're injured. You don't get a say in me not being able to be near you." Buffy replied just as medical personal finally arrived.

"Where does it hurt?" one of the med team inquired.

"Shoulder." Jason answered with a wince as he tried to move his arm again.

"Stay still." The other ordered as he began examining the injury.

"He's going to be alright, right?" Buffy half stated, half asked.

"You shouldn't be here miss."

"Tough" Buffy replied, indicating she wasn't going anywhere.

"He may have pulled a muscle or torn one. We'll have to get him to the hospital to be sure," the first medic told them.

"Great." Jason complained, "Just fucking fantastic."

"I'm gonna make a call to make sure you get the best doctor who specializes in shoulder muscles." Buffy informed him pulling out her cell phone from her purse and scrolling through her contact list. "I'm assuming since recent events took place, that you don't want me to call your father. Do you want me to call your mother and let her know what happened?" she asked.

"You don't have to do that and no don't call my mother or my father." Jason replied as the medical personal began to move him from the field on a stretched towards an ambulance waiting outside of the stadium.

"Thank God, I really didn't want Genevieve breathing down my neck. I just know she would somehow blame me for what you did to yourself." Buffy replied.

"What exactly did I do to myself? Did you not see the other guy?"

"Well you play a sport with a high injury rate. Now be quiet while I call Dr. Hamilton." Buffy ordered him.

"You were so much more compliant yesterday," Jason remarked as he was loaded into the ambulance.

Buffy gave the Paramedic a look that said either move or I'll make you. He held his hands up in surrender and moved to the side to allow her to climb into the ambulance and sit down. "Well yesterday you were in perfect health and I have to… have to…" she broke off; her hands shaking as she took a deep breath and let it out. "Just let me take care of you, stupid jerk."

Jason frowned as he momentarily watched her usual impenetrable armor crack and tear so he could see her fear and concern for him. Then it was suddenly fixed as she recomposed herself and called him a "stupid jerk". Unconsciously he recognized her taking his hand

_*** Flashback ***_

_Queen Tower,__ loft, yesterday,_

"Jason Teague, what brings you here today?" Buffy inquired as she watched him stroll off the elevator.

"Well I just couldn't wait until tomorrow." Jason informed her walking closer to her, "I thought you might be up to show me a preview on those cheerleading moves."

"Did you now? I thought the day before a big game is supposed to be a rest day for you. Now if I were to give you a preview, would you be resting?" Buffy flirted.

"Oh darn, I hadn't thought about that. Guess we'll have to skip your preview and get straight to me playing my cards right and having won the game." Jason told her with a grin as he walked closer to her.

"Wouldn't that be a preview as well? How about some romance first buster? Where is my victory dinner, telling me how hot I look and not to-?" Buffy was cut off and caught completely off guard as she suddenly felt Jason's lips devour hers in a fiery kiss.

Without thinking, she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, needing more of him. Somewhere in her mind she registered one of Jason's arms wrapping tightly around her and one slipping under her skirt and pulling her blouse out. He then proceeded to sneak both his hands under her shirt and run them over her back.

"Jason," Buffy moaned as the kiss was broken, both gasping for air. Before she could say or do anything Jason had ripped her blouse off and pulled her to him, kissing her again. This time slowly making his mouth go lower to her cheek, then her neck. Taking his time there, he gently scraped his teeth over the skin before biting down gently and sucking on the area, giving her a hickey. Buffy moaned again and he grinned against her neck, moving further down to her collarbone.

Buffy yanked him away from her collarbone and into another devouring kiss. Her hands tugged at his shirt, soon ripping it apart as she needed to feel his skin against her own. She pulled back and gazed at his amazing abs for a few seconds, before descending her mouth upon him. She kissed his chest, then traced the lines of his abs with her tongue while her hands worked on his back, nails softly scraping at his shoulder and gently stroking his skin before switching to the scraping once more.

"God Buffy" Jason breathed. In response, Buffy bit down on his nipple and sucked on it. Jason ran a hand over her back until finding the clasp of her bra, expertly removing the item with one hand, the other already at her breasts massaging them.

Buffy released his nipple to let out a moan of his name. He took her by the waist and lifted her up, setting her down on her desk as his other arm had already cleared it of its contents. He then used his right hand to squeeze and massage her left breast as his mouth lowered unto right one.

Buffy groaned as Jason worked his magic on her breasts, the heat between her legs becoming more and more intense. "Yes, fuck… Jason," she moaned as he sucked in her nipple and then bit down on the tip, making her moan out in pain and pleasure. "I need you" she breathed.

Jason needed no other encouragement, but instead of giving her what she asked for, he pulled down her skirt and panties in one move and licked his lips at the sight. He then pulled her legs over his shoulders and let his mouth work on her vagina.

"Jason, Jason, yes, right there!" Buffy exclaimed as one arm moved to the edge of the desk to steady herself. The other went to the back of Jason's head and pushed his mouth closer to her, even as she bucked more into his touch.

"You taste so good," Jason shared with her, his tongue continued to play with her clit, before plunging inside her once more. She was close, he knew.

"Jason, I'm gonna-" she stopped herself to let out a scream of pleasure as he gentle bit down on her clit, making her come. "come" she finished, and lay there breathing heavily.

Jason gulped down her delicious juices, then effectively began to lick her clean. When he was done he allowed her legs to drop and stood up licking his lips at the sight before him and the aftertaste in his mouth, he just couldn't get enough of. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up and in for a kiss.

He tasted strange, it took a moment to register to Buffy that since she had practically come in his mouth, she was probably tasting herself. She nibbled on his lower lip as she began to push him backwards.

Never breaking the kiss Jason suddenly fell backwards as his legs hit the edge of something. Buffy grinned down at him on her bed and leaned forwards undoing the belt on his jeans, once the belt was off she quickly undid them and pulled down. Seeing he still had his shoes on as well she quickly took them off, followed by his socks and then his pants. Taking off her own heels she then straddled Jason beneath her running her hands over his chest before leaning down and kissing him greedily.

Pulling back she moved her hot and ready pussy over his hard erection, still covered by his boxers. "Need you," she whispered to him, "inside." Not seeing him move she added, "now!"

It seemed to have the desired effect. Jason flipped them over and kissed her hungrily while his hands moved to her breast. "So beautiful," she heard him whisper.

"What part of now don't you understand?" she demanded, a little irritated. She didn't know what happened to his boxers, just heard the tearing of something, then the next thing that registered in her haze of lust, was him entering her. She gasped at the size of him.

Her inner muscles clenched tightly around him, making him groan in response. She pulled his mouth down on to hers and as they kissed her muscles relaxed, and she felt him begin to move slowly inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him down deeper, harder. "Fuck, Buffy." Jason exclaimed as she continued to clench her inner muscles around him each time he entered her. Then suddenly he was on his back once more and it was Buffy who was riding him hard and fast, switching to slow and back again, driving him crazy. "Buffy," he growled out and rolled them over once more, this time pushing into her with more force and speed, pulling back out almost completely and fully slamming himself inside her once again. "Yes, Jason! Fuck, harder!" Buffy exclaimed moving her hands to his back and digging her nails into his skin as he complied with her breathy demands.

Buffy walls clenched around his cock one more time as she came with a loud "Jason!" torn from her lips. At the same time, he emptied himself inside the condom and collapsed on top of her, spent.

Jason took a moment before rolling off and out of her on to his back. Reaching down he pulled the condom off and tossed into what he hoped was her trashcan. Buffy almost immediately settled in his arms and began to trace kisses from his neck to his jaw eliciting a chuckle from him. "You already ready for another round?" he inquired as he looked into her mossy green eyes.

"Well if you're not up to it, I mean I know you got a big game tomorrow. I wouldn't want to wear you out so you can't play." Just as the last word left her lips she was on her back and Jason was devouring her mouth. She felt him hard and ready against her leg. She just managed to gasp "condom, left dresser, top row." She felt his warmth leave her body for a few moments and shivered from the sudden cold she felt. She heard tearing, then the already familiar warmth was back on top of her and she gasped in surprise and pleasure as something else was back too.

_*** End flashback ***_

"Like you took care of your giga-pet?" he questioned, though his mind was still spinning from the information he just got about her and what it meant.

"That was your fault." Buffy told him.

"Right, I placed it on the chair you sat yourself into and on top of it." Jason stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No you distracted me so I wasn't thinking about my giga-pet when I sat down." Buffy informed him.

"And how did I do that?" Jason questioned.

"Like you don't know." Buffy scoffed while trying not to blush.

"You're blushing!" Came the amused tone from Jason.

"Are his eyes injured too, or maybe his brain. He's obviously delusional."

"Actually you are blushing Miss." the Paramedic replied causing Jason to laugh then wince in pain. "Keep yourself still, please."

"Ha ha, someone got into trouble." Buffy teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I can think of better ways to put that tongue to work, than to make fun of me." Jason shared with her, he grinned at seeing Buffy blush a deep red.

"Oh you're lucky you're injured or I'd slap you Teague." Buffy told him, her voice not carrying the conviction of the threat. The glare she shot him was convincing. Almost.

***

_Metropolis, hospital,_

"So what the verdict doc?" Buffy questioned. She had been waiting with Jason for the arrival of the doctor.

"Are you family?" Dr. Bailey inquired.

"We don't have a definition right now for what we are, but once we do I'll be sure to let you know." Buffy snapped, then sighed as she felt Jason's hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, it's just. We've been waiting for a long time and I just wanna know what's wrong."

"It's ok Dr. Bailey." Jason informed her.

"It looks as though you've torn your rotator cuff." Dr. Bailey shared with them and Buffy felt Jason's hand drop away from her.

"Is that bad?" she questioned.

"It's bad." Jason replied.

"Now I suggest that you-" Buffy didn't hear the rest as her attention was drawn by some man in a suit who looked vaguely familiar called her over.

Buffy looked at Jason and the doctor, "I'll be right back," she promised then headed over to the man in the suit. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm kinda busy." she informed him indicating Jason and the doctor.

"It's about your brother, Miss. Queen." the man told her.

"Ollie? I thought he was sailing with his yacht, saying goodbye to our parents or whatever." Buffy stated.

"He was Miss. His yacht was attacked by what looked like pirates. He's missing," the man told her.

Buffy felt her world spin, but clenched her fists and forced herself to focus. "How long, where and what progress has the search party made?"

"It's best you come with me Miss Queen. Someone has to take charge of everything and you're the only Queen lef- I mean, available." the man replied with a cough.

Buffy let out a sigh, looking at Jason talking with the doctor she felt torn. She knew what her duty was, she had to lead Queen Industries and of course she needed to be in touch with the search parties. It was her brother; it seemed so unconscionable that something could happen to him. But then, something happened to Jason too.

Jason, she didn't want to leave him, especially now. He needed her, but her parents company, her brother, they needed her too. Swallowing she made her decision. "Go get the car, I'll be there shortly."

Walking back to Jason, the doctor had left him alone; she placed her hand to his cheek. "Hey, I'm really sorry but something has come up I need to take care of immediately."

Jason looked up into her eyes, "I don't suppose there is someone else who can take care of it?" he half asked, half stated.

"Sorry, I really wish I could delegate this to someone else, but I can't." Buffy told him.

"OK."

"I'm gonna call your mom and have her come over to help you get home, alright?"

"Sure, ok." Jason answered.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm probably going to be busy for a while, but I'll make time. Somehow," she told him. Buffy's cell rang and grumbling, she took it out and refused the call before looking back at him. "I mean it Jason. Call me." she told him.

"Ok, you should go. They're waiting." Jason told her.

"I'm gonna call your mom right now and she'll come and get you, will you be ok here for a while?" Buffy inquired biting her lip. She didn't want to leave him here alone.

"I'm a big boy; go I can take care of myself." Jason replied.

"OK." Buffy stated with resignation. She leaned over and gently brushed her lips against his in a kiss. Her cell phone rang again before it could progress and sighing at it she pulled away and answered it. "Yeah, I'm coming. Could you have some patience?" She hung up before whoever it was could reply.

Giving Jason another quick kiss she said bye as she walked off towards the exit, scrolling in her cell phone for Genevieve's number.

***

_Later,_

"Why was it that Elizabeth called me when you were injured?" Genevieve questioned as she walked towards her son.

"She was just there when it happened." Jason answered.

Genevieve looked down at her son suspiciously, "So there isn't anything going on between you two?"

"Me and Buffy? You're kiddin' right?" Jason responded. Whatever it was between them, it obviously wasn't strong enough to have her stand by him when he needed her. What bothered him most about that, that if their roles were reversed, he knew he'd be there for her. Shaking his head of thoughts off Buffy he firmly resolved himself. He didn't need her. He'd be fine on his own.

***

_Ten days later, Teague residence._

"It has just been released that Oliver Queen, son of Robert and Laura Queen of Queen Industries has been missing and presumed dead, since pirates attacked his private yacht at sea," the news reporter announced; catching Jason's attention.

"Reports say when the information was shared with Oliver Queen's twin sister Elizabeth Queen; she took charge of the company immediately and focused all its resources focus on locating her missing brother. As of yet, nothing has been found and Elizabeth had this to say…" the news reporter continued and Jason sat up straighter as an interview video of Buffy was shown.

"My brother is alive and I'm not giving up searching for him. However I realize that I can't continue to use Queen Industry's resources for this. I am trusting the people trained to do the search and rescue stuff to find my brother and report any news of the progress in that search to me. I however, have responsibilities as the only Queen currently available and with the agreement of the Board of Directors I am now CEO of Queen Industries. A responsibility, I hope to pass on to my brother once he's been found. Thank you." With that the screen switched back to the news reporter.

Turning the TV off with the remote Jason grabbed his cell phone from the table in front of him and scrolled down to her number and dialed. 'Voicemail, damn it'. He hung up leaving a message for her to call him back.

***

_Five hours later, Queen Industries,_

Buffy checked her cell phone for messages. She had been stuck doing boring paperwork all day. "You have 34 new messages." Buffy groaned and then let the first one play. After the first five messages she pressed a key. "All messages deleted, you have no messages."

"What? Stupid thing." Buffy yelled at her phone, then threw it away, it hit the wall with impressive force and pieces went flying anywhere. "Damn phone!" Buffy yelled at the pieces just as her assistant came rushing in.

***

_Next day, Teague residence._

She hadn't called him back, maybe her cell phone was broken, it happens. Jason looked up the number for Queen Industries and dialed the number. Getting the reception he asked for Elizabeth Queen's office.

"Miss. Queen's office." A chirpy voice answered.

"Hi, this is Jason Teague. Can I speak to Bu- I mean Elizabeth?" Jason questioned.

"Are you a reporter?" the assistant inquired.

"No, I… I guess I'm her boyfriend or whatever." Jason replied.

"Miss Queen doesn't have a boyfriend." the assistant, Harmony Smith, responded.

"Look, just put me through to her, we're old friends."

"I thought you were her boyfriend?"

"I am, but we're also old friends." Jason explained.

"Right. I'm sorry, Miss Queen is currently in a meeting, can I pass on a message." Harmony replied

"Just tell her Jason Teague called and have her call me back, she has the number." Jason informed her.

Before the assistant could reply Jason hung up. "She really needs to get a new assistant." He told no one in particular.

***

_Meanwhile, Queen Industries._

"Crazy stalkers." Harmony Smith complained as she scribbled down the message on a post-it and stuck it to her desk. The office door opened and she didn't notice the wind sweeping up the un-sticky post-it off her desk into the trash can nearby.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Wells; I appreciate your thoughts and ideas on the future of Queen Industries." Buffy exited her office, a tall man in a grey business suit in tow.

"Oh it was my pleasure, Miss Queen." Mr. Wells replied before walking off with a smile.

Buffy let out a long sigh and looked at her assistant. "Any messages?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tyler called and scheduled an appointment with you for next Tuesday morning at ten." Harmony relayed giving her the post-it and frowned not seeing the other post-it. "Ok, any others?" Not wanting to look bad with her new boss she shook her head, "no, no one else."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Really? I might just get out of the office at five today," she commented to no one in particular. "Could you get me some coffee; I've still got a mountain of paperwork to get through."

"Sure, right away Miss Queen." Harmony replied and quickly walked off to get the coffee.

'Why hasn't he called yet? Maybe it didn't mean as much to him as it did to me? He must know about Oliver being missing by now. Face it Buffy, he just wanted sex and now that you've given it to him he's no longer interested.' Shutting her eyes momentarily she reopened them seeing Harmony come back with her coffee.

"Thank you Harmony, you're a lifesaver," Buffy told her assistant before going back into her office.

***

_Meanwhile, Teague residence._

'She'd better call me back, because I am not calling that assistant again.' Jason thought to himself as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on.

The End.

* * *

And yes there is a sequel in mind, it'll be awhile before I get to it though. I've got a lot of open fics I'm trying to get through and not a lot of time to work on it. It also doesn't help to have a fickle muse.


End file.
